


Hoodie

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Building bonds [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Platonic everyone/I.M, Sickfic, implied not so platonic everyone/I.M, kihyun-centric, mostly implied Changki, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Wherein Monsta X babies the maknae and Kihyun is struggling with some not so motherly feelings for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute... I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.  
> I am no longer good at 'just' cute and I know this but I still want to write it. 
> 
> To be honest you can totally blame Fivepixelphan and their warm author voice that makes me feel all cozy. And my own Changki feelings that wouldn't leave me alone when updating I.M's Harem.
> 
> Side notes: I have no idea how the dorm is actually set up. I based it on my memory of what I've seen. And I avoided hair colors so this fits any time between comebacks.

Kihyun was probably not the only one to notice when Changkyun seemed a little slow getting around that morning. But it had somehow become his job to rouse everyone as he was the earliest to get around himself. He knew it wasn't really unsual for any of them to resist waking up. However it was almost never that their makane laid in bed longer than their resident sloth. When he entered the room for the third time that morning and all Changkyun had done was bury himself deeper into the blankets with a whine, he returned for the fourth time with a thermometer.

Climbing up to the maknae's level was made easier by stepping on the bed below. Whether Minhyuk liked it or not, it wasn't like he was in the room to know. He was probably scarfing down breakfast like everyone else. None of them awake enough to notice their absence. Even Hyungwon was up already.

The first thing he noticed was that Changkyun had stubbornly buried himself in the blankets burrito style. Reaching out for the blanket though made a shiver of disgust run down his spine, it was damp with sweat which meant the thermometer wasn't really needed. Shoving the instrument into his back pocket he took the blanket in both hands ignoring the damp feeling and the slight noise it made when he threw it to the floor. Changkyun was shivering despite wearing a hoodie with his shorts. 

"Is he okay?" It was Jooheon from the doorway as he came back in to change. He was staring at the lump otherwise known as Changkyun with concern. 

"I know he's sick but I'm not sure how bad yet. As he won't move." Kihyun poked the maknae in his thigh and sighed at the dampness that met his fingers. How long had Changkyun been sick was anyone's guess as he liked to hide it until he couldn't anymore. "If you can get him up I'll call the manager. We don't have a schedule today at least." He resisted the urge to sigh when Changkyun shifted again a slight moan slipping from his lips. One day soon he was going to have a talk with their maknae about being up front with how he was feeling. Even if he thought it was just stress.

He didn't leave the room until he saw Jooheon pestering their problem child of the day. He went to tell Shownu the situation and call their manager who insisted that the boy see a doctor. Of course Kihyun knew that was coming. Before returning to the room though he gave Minhyuk and Wonho clean up duty despite their whining that the last person to eat should do the chores. He only rolled his eyes at them before returning to the bedroom lecture already in mind. He knew this was why they called him the mother of the dorm.

It never bothered him as he was indeed a little pushier when it came to the cleaning and getting things done around their home. He was also more sensitive to when the others were sick or when they needed something. Not that they came to him on their own accord with these things. It was usually that he noticed first. And he had to wonder how he missed the signs this time. Even last time Changkyun had been under the weather he had noticed long before more than a good night's rest and medication were needed. Despite the maknae's attempts at hiding it, again.

When he entered the room it felt gloomier than it should have with the lights on. It might have had something to do with the maknae bundled back up in his blanket sitting up on the bed looking like death itself. Jooheon was to the side with a grimace probably having handed him back the blanket by the dry side. "Come on a hot shower will do you good and depending on how you're feeling after, we'll get you some food. The manager said he'll be here in an hour to take you to the doctor." He outright ignored the whiny protest that followed poking the blanket bundle.

That was when Minhyuk came back into the room. He took one look at the maknae and got dressed without comment. Minhyuk didn't look back when he left the room probably to spread the news to the others since Shownu likely hadn't shared that information yet. 

Kihyun could only sigh about the headache he was going to have knowing they would all clamber to go to the doctor's with their maknae. Which was not going to happen. When Changkyun finally climbed down the ladder he looked like a beetle with his blanket tugged tight around him, slowly making his way to the shower without a word. He probably knew that his blanket and bedding would need washed. Kihyun left the task of taking the rest of it off to Jooheon as he gathered some clothes for the maknae. He hesitated only a moment when he saw his own hoodie sitting on the dresser, he had worn it yesterday but it was clean enough. 

Leaving the grumbling Jooheon he made his way to the bathroom, he could hear Changkyun's sniffling through the door before he opened it, pulling it shut behind himself. He paused looking at the shower door, the outline of their maknae was barely visible, but it was visible. He fought down his blush yet he couldn't drag his eyes away. He knew this was the reason he hadn't caught on to the maknae being sickly. Because for the last few weeks he hadn't been able to look at him without wanting to do something he shouldn't. 

Snapping himself out of it he called out quietly. "Changkyun I brought you some clothes, I'll leave them on the sink when you've changed come to the kitchen." Kihyun forced himself to look away and at the sink, making one foot follow the other out the door and into the kitchen. Jooheon was still grumbling but he had the bedding wadded up and was making his way to the laundry room. When he walked past the living room he heard Minhyuk exaggerating Changkyun's condition. It was probably just a cold or at most some form of the flu. But to hear their mood maker tell it he was dying. The only one buying into it was Wonho. 

Digging through the cabinets he came across something gentle for the stomach and got to work, when Shownu came up behind him he told himself he didn't jump. "He's fine enough to walk on his own, it's probably just a cold. He was sniffling in the shower." He didn't need to look to know Shownu was nodding quietly, he could almost hear him at this point he was so used to the response. When he did turn it was to see the leader still standing there. 

"Do you want to go with him?" Shownu's voice was quiet and Kihyun felt his heart skip a beat, it was the leader's place to go with sick members. He could only hope his feelings weren't so obvious that Shownu was asking for that reason. "You're a little less..." The tight smile on the tan face told Kihyun everything he needed to know but he let him finish anyway. "Awkward at asking the important questions." 

There was nothing Kihyun wanted more than to wipe that self deprecating look off of their leader's face. "You're a great leader Shownu, you aren't that awkward. And when it's important you're not awkward at all." He smiled warmly up at him and hoped it helped. But before he could truly reiterate his point Changkyun ambled into the kitchen sniffling and looking pitiful. He didn't miss the fact he was wearing his hoodie. Wonho was by his side instantly pulling a chair out for him asking how he was. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon were in the doorway worried expressions on their faces. Hyungwon was probably still being a drowsy sloth on the couch. Kihyun smiled warmly this was his family, even if his feelings for the youngest were trying to swerve away from that and into something else. He looked back at the dish he was making and prepared it quickly setting it before the maknae who only made a face at him. Miso wasn't something that Changkyun usually wanted for breakfast but it was easier on the stomach and the only soup they had. 

The maknae was coerced into eating it after a joint effort as Kihyun himself got ready for the day. There weren't any set plans but that didn't mean they weren't busy. Even if the schedules were their own personal ones and consisted of making time for the few friends they still had or working on the next comeback. His own plans for the day had been dealing with the disaster that their dorm had become since their last comeback. He was going to make the others help him if their own plans weren't important enough. That plan though had been thrown out the window the moment he woke up to a sick maknae.

Emerging fully dressed he found Changkyun cocooned on the couch, the only thing visible was his face and Hyungwon who was cuddled up with him. And was likely the culprit of the cocooning. Changkyun's puppy eyes were on him in seconds begging him to save him as he looked to be sweating to death. The others were no where in sight but when the phone rang Kihyun knew it was probably the manager and they had all, as predicted, clambered to go with them. Kihyun could only shake his head as he pushed Hyungwon over with minimal protest, as he only grumpily grabbed a pillow instead of the maknae. 

As he unraveled the maknae Kihyun tried to remind himself what a horrible idea it would be to kiss his forehead, even in comfort. One the poor boy was sick, two he knew on the inside it had nothing to do with comfort and everything do with how cute Changkyun looked helpless and grateful. Hyungwon was giving them an odd look from where he was cuddling his pillow eyeing the hoodie with familiarity. But he didn't say anything instead looking at the door which was opening, their manager walking in followed by the rest of their group members. 

The manager and Shownu headed to the kitchen to talk for a moment and Minhyuk tried to snuggle up to the maknae. No matter how comforted Changkyun looked by the contact Kihyun pushed him away and told their mood maker to go get a mask for their maknae. By the time he returned the manager and their leader were already stepping towards Changkyun to ask if he could walk. 

Kihyun and the others who had been told no watched them leave before getting back to their personal schedules. Yet even while Wonho tinkered away, Jooheon wrote, and he forced Minhyuk and Hyungwon into gathering up the bedding there was a heavy atmosphere around the dorm. The thought of Changkyun lingering in the back of their minds. Worries unsaid hovering over them.

Kihyun wasn't sure how much time passed as he did the laundry. He managed to coerce Minhyuk and Hyungwon into cleaning the bedrooms as they had already removed the bedding. In between loads he oversaw the forced cleaning of the living room by Wonho and Jooheon. There wasn't quite as much grumbling as there usually was since they were currently free from their latest comeback. The place was always a disaster after a comeback as there was no time to clean between shows, recording, V-lives, practices, and just trying to find enough time to sleep. The pile of laundry was already huge long before he had added their bedding to it.

He had at least finished the bedding by the time the door opened shoving the last blanket outside to dry having started on the other clothes when the door opened. Kihyun made his way to the living room noticing that Minhyuk and Hyungwon emerged from the bedrooms to follow him. He had known that once Changkyun returned the work would stop. 

When he entered the living room Changkyun was curled into Shownu on the couch, head resting on his arm as the others gathered around. Their leader waiting until they were all in the room to speak. Probably only wanting to have to say it once. Kihyun understood as he sat on the far end of the couch, the part that extended out into an L beside Jooheon who was looking at the pair expectantly. Wonho was in the computer chair turned towards them while Minhyuk and Hyungwon settled onto the couch on the other side of Shownu.

No one spoke for a moment the questions hanging in the air. "It's just a bad cold, paired with a sinus infection. He'll be fine in a couple of days the manager is picking up his medicine now. Bed rest, fluids, and keeping warm." Shownu's low voice filled the room alongside Changkyun's sniffles and Kihyun smiled softly to himself. It wasn't that bad. It could have been much worse and the relief could be felt around the room as the heavy atmosphere finally broke. 

"I want soup." It was little more than a croak but it was their maknae mumbling into Shownu's arm, mask still firmly in place. He hadn't moved much and Kihyun really wanted to go over and brush his damp bangs from his forehead, he didn't have to though as Shownu did it for him with a soft smile. 

"What kind of soup?" It was Jooheon and Hyungwon asking at the same time and Kihyun wanted to tell them they were the least qualified to cook but then remembered they didn't actually have any soup. Though they did have the ingredients to make some.

Changkyun's sniffle and cough was their response until the maknae sat up a little more fully with Shownu's patient help, he was frowning when he replied. "Chicken noodle." Kihyun frowned a little as well in response that was a tedious soup to make and they didn't have the ingredients.

"We'll go get some." The asking pair said in unison again and Kihyun only smiled at them thankfully. There was a shop close by that sold some. They got up quickly both of them running their fingers through the maknae's hair before they left not missing the way he leaned into the contact. They all knew that Changkyun was more cuddly when he was sick after the few times he had caught a bug before. He had aslo let it go too far back then.

Once more Kihyun had to wonder how he didn't catch on that Changkyun was coming down with something as he went to check the laundry drying outside. He had been a little more clingy than usual, cuddling with whoever was around, sticking to someone's side while they were out, and sitting as close as humanly possible in the van when they were moving between places. There had been signs but he hadn't noticed them doing his best to not pay attention to the makane. It had been stupid. Was still stupid because even now he was failing to do that any better than he had before. His eyes glued to their sickly problem child who was now snuggling up on the couch unable to return to his bed as his bedding was still wet. 

Wonho was giving him a look through the window like he knew something and Kihyun forced himself to ignore it. He knew he wasn't the only one struggling. They all had a soft spot for the maknae and his weird but endearing personality. The others just weren't suffering from the urge to kiss their youngest senseless, at least he didn't think so. Sometimes he wasn't quite sure. Other times he wasn't sure the maknae wasn't struggling just as much.

He managed to push his thoughts away tending to the rest of the laundry, having come the conclusion that the blankets outside probably wouldn't be dry until at least a few hours before nightfall. When Wonho joined him in the laundry room not twenty minutes later he suspected that maybe he knew something. Or at least the look his hyung was giving him told Kihyun he wasn't going to like what he had to say. 

"Isn't that your hoodie Changkyun is wearing?" Wonho's voice was low but he busied his hands with laundry helping, so Kihyun decided to forgive him the intrusion. His eyes though were watching his every move as Kihyun sorted clothes into the washer with an eye on colors. 

"It is. I didn't see one of his this morning." Kihyun knew that Wonho would know he was lying but he wasn't likely to call him out on it. There wasn't any proof to the contrary and it wasn't a big deal to begin with as they were constantly borrowing each others clothes. Well maybe not constantly, or ever unless it was certain items.

"If you say so." Wonho was pulling one of his own hoodies from the pile shoving it in the machine with purpose, the look in his eyes telling. "It's okay." Wonho turned to look at him with understanding in his eyes. Then Wonho clapped his shoulder on his way out tossing some final words over his shoulder. "Don't feel bad for not noticing you weren't the only one who missed the signs."

Kihyun found himself smiling softly at the comfort as he went about finishing his work for now. He didn't want to admit it made him feel a little better. He'd been feeling guilty all morning, apparently he wasn't alone in those feelings. Once everything was set up in a more organized and less haphazardly thrown together mess he made his way back to the living room. The task hadn't taken long.

Entering the room he saw that Changkyun was now snuggled up to a pillow instead of Shownu who was looking through their small movie collection listing them off. While Minhyuk was running through their list of online movies they could watch on the tablet instead, mentioning them in between Shownu's movie titles. Jooheon and Hyungwon could be heard from the kitchen bickering about the best way to serve the soup while Wonho's advice was being completely ignored. 

Deciding his help was more immediately needed in the kitchen he headed in that direction. None of the bickering trio were surprised when he took charge and ordered them all around efficiently. Their manager had been by with the medicine which Jooheon informed him they had already made the maknae take. 

When he was finally done bossing his group around he settled on the couch, happily surprised when Changkyun leaned over on him. Something he didn't do as often with him as he did with Minhyuk. Who was currently claiming the spot on Changkyun's other side. It was hard eating like this but Kihyun didn't voice any complaints. 

Once the soup was finished and a movie was decided upon they situated themsleves around the maknae. Kihyun and Minhyuk stayed where they were and even though there was plenty of room on the couch some of them settled on the floor to stay close. Wonho, Hyungwon and Jooheon made themselves comfortable with pillows and blankets in front of them. Shownu took up the spot on the other side of Minhyuk, long arm out stretched behind them with his finger tips brushing Changkyun's hair. 

It was moments like this that Kihyun felt they had come really far. Their closeness tangible in the comfortable way they sat connected, each of them touching another. It felt like they were one. It was also in these moments that he felt guilty for the feelings he held towards the maknae. Feelings that he shouldn't have. Kihyun successfully pushed all those thoughts away watching the movie, deciding to enjoy the time with the other members.

Turning to look at Changkyun when he sniffled halfway through the movie, Kihyun saw that his eyes were drooping again. He pushed away damp bangs from the maknae's forehead and he got a grateful smile in return as Changkyun nuzzled his shoulder with his cheek. "You can sleep if you want to." Kihyun whispered noticing when Minhyuk perked up to look at him from Changkyun's shoulder studying the maknae's face for discomfort, settling back down when he saw none.

"I'm okay." Changkyun smiled again, eyes still on him as he spoke the movie still playing on screen. Kihyun felt his heart racing just a little bit as the arm around him tightened. "Thank you for letting me wear your hoodie." Changkyun moved just a little to whisper into his ear. "It was warm and smelled good, like you." That said he placed his head back on Kihyun's shoulder and looked back at the movie his hold around Kihyun's waist not relaxing. 

Kihyun was just glad they had turned the lights off and the pink dusting his cheeks wasn't visible. Wonho was looking back at him knowingly though soft smile on his lips aimed at their maknae. In that moment Kihyun felt at peace with his feelings and thought that maybe he wasn't the only one struggling to make sense of the new levels of closeness they were all trying to build.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write sick fics because I'm a bit of a hypochondriac but I'm sick already anyway. (I really don't get that sick or often) So I took advantage and finally did it. 
> 
> Heavily influenced by the writing of BacchikoiBae. I freaking love their Monsta X fics. ❤
> 
> I'm sorta (begrudgingly) made the second part of this. Called Precious. Next time I'm just gonna be lazy.
> 
> (Re-edited)


End file.
